Ambush
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: A simple hike that turns into so much more.


It was a hot, sticky day. Beachhead had been hiking for hours. He did this time to time. He packed his gear up, threw a machinegun in his hands, and a bag of ammo over his shoulder. It must've been at least 90 degrees, but Beachhead wore his green mask. It itched at his skin, but it didn't really bother him. His strong boots made small clumping sounds as he stepped on the rocks near the creek. It was a small creek. The canopy stretched from one side of the creek to the other side, so it looked as if this creek was indoors. Very little sunlight shone through. The creek water was very clear, and Beachhead could see the smoothe rocks under it. His blue eyes scanned the area. He was hoping, but also fearing, the presence of COBRA, his sworn enemy for many years. Nothing. A few birds, a raccoon maybe, but no potential threats. He wondered if he should set up camp. Even though he couldn't see the sun setting, he knew it was going to be soon. He remembered that Flint may have been around here. He had left a few days ago, and this looked like the place he would camp. He had to be cautions. He didn't want to place any bullets in his friend and comrade. 

Flint opened up his rations. He had set camp up about fifty yards from the creek. He bit into the tastless "meat", and chewed it hard, then swallowed it. He picked up a waterbottle, and took a big swig from that. He looked around. He saw some birds in a tree, singing their song, and he listened. He had placed his submachine gun up against the tree that wasn't an arms length away from him. His hair was hidden under his hat, like usual. He was camping just for the heck of it, but he always carried a gun with him, just in case he ran across a snake he had to dispose of. Flint rested his head on his hands as he lay on the moss. 

His ears twitched when he heard the sloshes in the water. He quickly grabbed his gun, and aimed it towards the water. It was his lucky day. A whole platoon of BATS came jogging through. _Must be some sorta of test run._ Flint though to himself. He smiled, knowing this was gonna be fun, as well as easy. He pulled the trigger, and his gun rained fire on the unsuspecting troop. Their mechanical parts fell into the knee-deep water. Flint heard another troop coming up. A red laser-blast made a loud _SPANG _as it burned the ground next to him. He rolled. _Man, they know where I am. This could get bad._ he thought. He grabbed a small round grenade from the leather band on his chest, pulled the pin with his teeth, and chucked it down the hill he was on into the creek.

Beachhead had only closed his eyes when he heard the blast. He quickly picked up his gun, which was on his lap, and he ran down the creek. He had to run with higher steps now, because the water was about up to his calf. He saw smoke, and then he saw the red and blue lasers flying back and forth. He knew just where the BATS where, and just where whoever, probably Flint, was. He smiled, knowing he was going to have the surprise factor on his enemies. 

The bats where getting hammered. Flint had the higher ground, so that gave him the much needed cover. He was surprised there had been so many BATS. If he had know, he wouldn't have shot the first shot. Instead, he would've waited for them to all pass, then tail them, and find out what exactly they were up too. It was way to late for that now. He had gotten himself in deep. He heard the explosion, and popped his head up. 

"Beachhead!" Flint yelled. 

"How's it going, Flint?" Beachhead yelled back.

"Get up here! There'll be more coming!" Flint comanded. Beachhead followed the order. He plopped down.

"What the heck started all this, Flint?" Beachhead asked.

"Well, I was drifting off, when I heard a troop sloshing through the water. I blasted them good. Only problem was, there was a lot more to come. They get here in intervals of about seven minutes. So the next one should be coming up soon." Flint filled Beachhead in.

"I see. Well, I say I get over to that other side. They don't know I'm here. I can flank em, and we just sandwich them with fire. Use grenades while you reload." Beachhead suggested.

"You're the ranger. You know more about this stuff then I do."

"Hey, you're third in command of the Joes, Flint."

"I know. But this is your turf. Ya gonna tell Shipwreck how to sail a boat?" Flint asked sarcastically, yet making a good point.

"I get it. Ok, then just wait, and cover me." Beachhead ordered, and he ran down the hill, and started to the opposite side of the creek. The BATS had them in his site, and opened fire. Luckily, they missed. Beachhead strafed across the creek, and up onto the hill, firing at the oncoming BATS. There were much more than usual. Flint opened fire._ I bet they all knew this was coming, so they all grouped up. This should be fun. Real, real fun. _He thought.

Beachhead dropped to one knee, and fired, dropping BATS like fleas from a shaking dog. The sparks and parts flew around in the air. His gun clicked empty. He pulled four grenades from his pouch that hung over his shoulder. He pulled the pins, and threw them.

"Flint! Down!" Beachhead called from the other side. Flint did as he heard. The explosion blasted the parts everywhere. A hand landed next to Flint, and he pushed it away with the barrel of his gun. 

By this time, Beachhead had reloaded, and had started to fire again. Then, he saw it as the smoke from his grenade cleard. A huge craft flickered in and out of sight. Beachhead figured it was a transported of these Bats. After he and Flint finished the newest batch of BATS, Beachhead fired in the direction of the image that was there and gone. As he suspected, the lasers revealed the large transport. Flint and Beachhead stood up at the same time, and ran down their hills, firing at the now completely visable transport. The hatch on the bottom opened, and BATS started to file out of it. Flint grabbed a grenade, and threw. It only took one to take all of the BATS. Beachhead pulled out a large, square looking machine. He slammed it on the side of the transport. Flint threw all of his remaining grenades into the closing hatch. 

"Run!" Beachhead yelled. Flint ran, as did Beachhead. Their large boots splashed in the knee-deep water. Flint knew they weren't going to get far enough, so he grabbed Beachhead's collar on his vest, and ducked into the water, pulling Beachhead down with him. 

All was quiet.

The bomb exploded, making the transport do the same. Shratenal flew over Flint and Beachhead. They were rocked by the blast, but nothing serious. They came up for air, and saw the flaming wreck in the water.

"I can't wait to tell Hawk and Duke how much fun we had today." Flint said, smiling.

The End


End file.
